The field of the invention relates to neutron spectrometry and dosimetry and particularly to neutron spectrometry and dosimetry using a portable battery operated apparatus. This invention is the result of a contract with the Department of Energy (Contract No. W-7405-ENG-36).
There is an existing need for a portable device capable of being easily carried into the field to remote locations to do diagnostic tests on neutron fields. Such a device should be capable of determining at a glance neutron dose rate in a selected location. It is also desirable that such a device be capable of analyzing the energies of neutrons within fields utilizing spectroscopy.
One object of the present invention is to obtain energy spectra of neutron radiation fields.
Another object of the invention is to calculate and display absorbed neutron dose in millirads and millirems and dose rate in millirads per hour and millirems per hour.
One advantage of the instant invention is that a preferred embodiment thereof weighs only about 81/2 pounds complete with an internal rechargeable battery pack.
Another advantage of the instant invention is that an embodiment thereof requires little maintenance of field support, it having few mechanical parts and being comprised largely of microprocessors and integrated circuits.
Still another advantage of the instant invention is that it can be utilized by a relatively unskilled technician because of its simple keyboard and easily read display.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.